Due to the recent development of electronic devices, digital appliances are also progressing in game tools, various proposals have been made to improve entertainment by using an electric mechanism and to improve the ease of playing.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-131592 (JP H08-131592 A) discloses a bat for practice swinging, which also may be used as a game tool. In a hollow portion provided in a rod body, a movable body holding portion and a collision portion are spaced apart from and face each other in the axial direction of the rod body, and the movable body holding portion and a magnetic action freely reciprocate a detachable movable body between the movable body holding portion and the collision portion.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-210854 (JP 2003-210854 A) discloses a light emitting spinning top including a spinning top body to which an LED element is visualizably attached. The spinning top body incorporates, in an inner space thereof, a piezoelectric element which is electrically connected to the LED element; and an independent moving body. When a braking force due to a collision of the game spinning tops with each other is applied to the spinning top body, the moving body operates independently from the spinning top body to distort the piezoelectric element.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-313907 (JP 11-313907 A) discloses a kendama game apparatus with high gaming characteristics, which is not boring. The apparatus includes: a bored ball body linked to a body of the apparatus through a string member with a predetermined length where the apparatus body includes cups and a spike for putting the ball body thereon. Each of the cups and the spike includes a light emitting unit and a detection unit to detect that the ball body is placed. A control unit is disposed within the body of a toy to control the lighting of the light emitting units based on the detection results of the detection units.
Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-206939 (JP 11-206939 A) discloses a game machine capable of recording and displaying the score of the kendama play, including: a handle as a grip portion; a recess provided at a bottom portion of the handle; a drum portion crossing the handle; recesses provided at both end portions of the drum portion; an insertion portion provided at the tip end portion of the handle; and a freely movable ball with a hole provided therein. The game machine includes the ball and the handle where proximity sensors are provided in the recesses and the insertion portion. A game circuit that receives and processes a proximity signal T from the proximity sensors is provided in the handle as the grip portion. A display unit that displays the signal processed by the game circuit as a score is provided. When a discharged and falling ball is received in one of the recesses or the insertion portion is inserted into the hole of the ball, one of the proximity sensors outputs the detection signal T. A score corresponding to the detection signal T is displayed on the display unit to allow every participant to check the score.
However, the game tools according to the proposal above have a problem in that the tools still need determination by a human being so that it is almost impossible to concentrate on the play and accurately determine whether a predetermined game play is completed. For example, in JP 11-206939 A, although the success is determined by using the proximity sensors, the configuration in JP 11-206939 A has a problem that only the cases of success are counted. That is, it cannot be determined whether the game play is in failure. Also, the configuration has a problem in that it is almost impossible to accurately determine the game skills.
In summary, the conventionally proposed game machines fail to accurately determine the success and failure of the game play. Accordingly, development of game machines that determine not only whether the game play is successful but also whether the game play is in failure and are applicable to various game rules have been needed.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a game machine that accurately determines not only whether a predetermined game play is successful, but also whether the predetermined game play is in failure and is applicable to various game rules, and a game system using the game machine.